


Paradox

by were_lemur



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all happening again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

_Why is this all happening again?_

John Connor stared out the window of the car, past the pretty girl who had turned out to be not even human, and tried to comprehend the turn his life had taken in the past few hours. He'd believed -- up until the Terminator had taken a shot at him -- that it was all in the past. That his mother really had been running from the proposal.

But she'd been right.

And that meant --

 _I cannot self-terminate. You must lower me into the steel._

It meant that they had killed his only friend for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was remixed by the lovely Crevan Fox. You can find the Suspicions of Change remix here: http://foxfic.livejournal.com/22815.html


End file.
